The Silent Blossom
by Strawberrycheezecake
Summary: With great bravery comes great sacrifices. Only the selfsame who was ready, and prepared to go through whatever she/he had to do, they had to endure more pain than anyone. (OC x OC In the End. Rated T for language.)
1. Chapter 1

**I know, it's been about 2 days since I announced I was leaving. To be honest, I chose that choice rashfullly because of how I felt, and I know I shouldn't let anyone over the internet do this to me… I'll just tell you all one thing he replied to me. One part of my reply, to which he replied to. (Technically I don't give one damn if he reads this.)**

Him: …then I kindly ask that you crawl back home under your bed covers and live with your parents for the rest of your life. The bottom line is that deviantART or Archive Of Our Own is a better fit for you. **And I told him I was having problems with my family before that. Plus, deviantArt is scattered around, making the poor reader search around, and I don't even know what the hell Archive Of Our Own is. Anyways, only this first part will be on the rest of the stories. (I originally wrote this down on a new story… I'll keep it there too.)**

**So! I decided, to celebrate my return after 2 days, I shall create something I have always wanted to make. Another Fairy Tail Fanfiction! This one I have given a lot of thoughts about, along with a few others. Clearly, I have also been thinking about my other stories as well. But, I just want to get this one started up.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Fairy Tail or Hiro Mashima.**

**Claimers: I own a new character (Which will be revealed later) and her story.**

* * *

?'s P.O.V.  
_…How long ago was it again? That's right… Only 7 years ago… The year when the infamous, destructive Guild of Fairy Tail disappeared just… Randomly. The year, everything I ever had was lost. I just hope… _I sat in the middle of an ancient Fiore temple, moss hanging down from any openings in the high ceiling. I tried to sigh, but all that came out was empty breathing. At least it sounded a little similar to a sigh.

I looked down at one of my pale-skinned hands. There was almost no color anywhere on my skin. I seemed almost as white as… Paper. The only color I had left was my dirty-golden blonde hair, my black clothes, and my piercing, green-blue eyes. I looked up at the ceiling silently. I stared for only a few moments. When I looked back down, I realized a cut on my leg where some skin was showing. I tapped it gently. Nothing was coming out. _I just hope they're safe… After everything I sacrificed._

* * *

3rd Person/Regular P.O.V.  
"Hey! Natsu!" A certain Ice-Make mage nearly everyone knows, his little fan girl behind a wooden post, staring at him like he was the only thing in the room. "Did you choose a mission out yet?" He asked, annoyed a bit with waiting.

"Eh, I don't see which one is good enough…" The pink-haired Dragon Slayer muttered, looking over each mission again. "Plus, Luce's gonna be mad at me if I don't choose a high paying one…"

"Let me guess… Rent?" Gray asked, rolling his eyes.  
"Oh yeah! That! I thought she was gonna buy something else-" Natsu was interrupted by the specified blonde mage.

"What else would I buy Natsu? Another house?" She asked quite loudly.  
"Natsu…" A little blue exceed whined. "Lucy's yelling at me…" He whined. The little exceed had just been talking to Carla only a moment ago, and wandered up next to Lucy, faking little tears.

"No I'm not, cat!" Lucy yelled. Erza, however, was too distracted with a delicious strawberry-

* * *

**Erza: Ahem! Remove the delicious part! I only can say it's delicious.  
Why Erza? It makes the story so much better!**

**Erza: You don't realize we are breaking the fourth wall, right?  
You are… Now, I'm keeping delicious in there.**

* * *

Erza, however, was too distracted with a delicious strawberry cheesecake to care much about the arguing behind her. The two of them- Happy and Lucy- continue to argue about if Lucy was yelling at Happy or not. All Natsu and Gray did was nod along, as if they were truly listening. Neither of them felt like fighting and bickering at the moment, so they let Lucy and Happy do it for them.

Natsu perked up a little when he saw there was actually an interesting sounding mission, not much pay however. Only 20,000 Jewel. Everyone would only get 5,000 Jewel. If he was correct, Lucy's pay was about 20,000 Jewel, which would be the entire mission's reward. "Natsu, you look like you found something," Gray observed when Natsu had perked up. "Let me see it…" He sighed, holding his hand out to read it over.

"Hell no. I wanna tell the Team about it!" Natsu argued.

"That isn't going to get us anywhere, damn it!" Gray fired back.

"You wanna be sure, Stripper?"

"I'm 100% sure, Flame-Brain!"  
"Ice-Popsicle!"

"Ash Face!"

"Droopy Eyes!"

"Slanty Eyes!"  
"ICE PRINCESS!" Some of the guild burst out laughing as Natsu screamed it out. The laughing stopped when the guild saw the two mages' heads slammed together, a small bump on both of their heads.

"Both of you shut up," Erza commanded. Both Gray and Natsu nodding, the pink-haired mage rubbing his bump on his head.

"…Your bump is bigger," Gray pointed at Natsu's head calmly.  
"The hell?! No, your's is!" Both of them jumped up, but were immediately shot back down because of the Re-Equip mage who was still in the same spot as before.

"There, now you two share the same size," Erza said, then sitting back down. Lucy and Happy had both piped down, and were now interested in what the mission was. Lucy took the mission from Natsu's hand. She then read it out.  
"Request! The Silent Blossom! Description: She's an odd, strange girl draped in black with white, pale skin. She never speaks or makes any noise, and when people from our village approach her, they get afraid and just run off. Requester: Mayor Woftak, Town/City/Village: Temple Village. Reward…" Lucy stopped reading after that.

"20,000 Jewel! Aye, that's a lot!" Happy cheered.

"That means only 5,000 for me!" Lucy bickered.

"No! Erza gets 10,000, Natsu and I get 8,000, Gray gets 1,999, and you get 1!" Happy said happily.

"No! We all get 5,000!" Lucy whined. Little did the group know, a silent figure in the guild stood in the corner. He wasn't known by the guild since he usually hid in the shadows. Only Master Makarov knew about his presence. If someone sees him, he claims he's just a traveler. His eyes widened at the mention of the Silent Blossom.

She was in his past of course, but before she became silent, and pale. She wasn't cold-hearted or anything. She still isn't that either. She had always been kind, gentle, and brave as well. A little shy at times… He pushed himself away from his thoughts. He saw Master Makarov staring at him. The short, old man leaped off of the bar table, which was where he usually sat. He waddled over to him.

"You seem… Distracted. In thought about something?" Though the Master could be a little perverted, silly, and weird at times, he was also concerning, kind, and like his own grandfather.

"Yeah, just about an old friend of mine… I haven't seen her in over 7 years."

"You mean the year most of us left?"

"Yep… I was only 14 at that time, so I didn't know about Fairy Tail until recently."

"You explained that to me… Ash, you need to show yourself to the Guild eventually." Ash sighed.

"I know Master. I know…" Ash sighed again, making his head go in a motion to move his dark grey bangs out of his face. "I would but-"  
"What you need is to go on a mission. Team Natsu just found one," The Master pointed his tiny finger over towards the constantly bickering group.

"So, you want me to pair up with a yelling blonde, a loud pink-head, a nude dude, the devil, and Happy?" Master Makarov sweat dropped. He could remember just Happy's name? Ash admired cats, just secretly though. He thought they were the cutest little things in the world. Pantherlily scared the crap out of him though.

"Yes, I want you to team up with those brats," The Master had always said 'brats' gently and playfully. Ash admired the Master for that reason.

"Fine… but the mission-" Ash began to protest.  
"All the mission is to drive some random, creepy girl out of her home. It's not bad." The male mage remained silent.

"That's one of the other reasons I don't want to go. I just happen to know that girl." Ash said, quite bluntly. "She's my old friend…" He muttered low enough for the Master to hear.

"…Come speak with me for a moment then please. I'll be on the top-most floor, and hurry along."

* * *

The girl as specified sat still in the middle of the temple, continuously prodding her unbleeding cut. Her bangs slowly moved down to her right eye, and with only a quick movement with her hands, she moved her bangs out of her face. She opened her mouth, but only made an odd noise. _…That's right. I can't speak. I can only make these monster-like noises, that scare possible friends off. I accepted my fate 7 years ago. I need to keep it._

* * *

**Okay! Like I said, new story! One introduced character, and the other is a mystery! Sadly, I will not allow you guys to vote on the shippings for this one… It will be guaranteed OC x OC. I will now update every single one of my stories, since I feel SO much better. To be honest (Ignore this if you have NO idea on what I'm talking about.), I acted out of depression and pain to announce I was leaving, so forgive me? PLEASE? ;w; I love you guys-**

**No homo. And no, don't post: 'All the homo!' And for the guys-**

**Uhm. Awkward. -Coughcough-**  
**R&R**  
**~Strawberrycheezecake~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been on anytime recent, I had Author's Block, and I couldn't think of anything! I'm just happy I decided on how to continue this! New character, she isn't all that important to the storyline, but still a great character. C: She'll be seen… Whenever I feel like putting her into the story.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Fairy Tail or Hiro Mashima. **

**Claimers: I own my characters.**

_**Flashback**_

_**Ash's P.O.V.**_

_I woke up with a start with a sudden jolt of fear. I whipped my head around wildly as I looked for a friend of mine. Where was she? I clambered out of bed clumsily, falling almost head first onto a dark, cobblestone floor. I ran up to the bars that allowed me to be trapped here, and frantically looked left to right down the halls. Many of the torches were put out. I looked for the nearest source of light, and sighed in distress. None were near me. I turned around, walking up towards some of the other beds. I blindly stumbled a bit as I went to different beds, trying to see who was who. _

_I finally found the three beds I were looking for. One had a very young girl, a girl who couldn't be any older than 8 years old. She slept quietly, her short blonde hair lying on top of her young face. The next one was looking as if she were only a year or two older. Her hair was a constant mess, and she had some food on her cheeks. I couldn't help but laugh a little at the girl's face, since it was always messy. The last one I went to was a good friend of mine. I shook her gently. "Sonnet… Sonnet…" I whispered as I gently shook her. She was only a year younger than I was, but she never cared that much about it. _

_She opened one of her cerulean-green-blue eyes and stared straight at me with it. "Yeah…?" Her maturing voice responded tiredly. My heart was beating with nervousness. _

_"What is today?" I saw her eyes widen with fear as she sat straight up, and quickly got into her trained posture. _

_"…No… Not today!" She nearly wailed out, but I quickly covered her mouth as I realized what it was. My eyes, too, widened. I glanced back at the younger two, who were her younger sisters. I realized this might be their last day alive. I looked at Sonnet once more, who already began to cry a bit. I pulled her into a quick hug before going to her siblings to wake them. I glanced towards the bars that enclosed many of us. More torches were lit. I shook both awake softly, and the younger one finally woke up after the other. Both looked confused on why their elder sister looked so distressed, sad, and worried. Neither of them have ever attended or heard of today._

_One of the older adults in the room, the Elder, which many people called him, stared blankly out the bars. "Death Day…" He whispered. Sonnet's youngest sister turned to me, with a little bit of worry. I glanced at Sonnet as her sister asked me, and Sonnet shook her head._

_"…Sonnet, they need to know-!" I was interupted by her swiftly._

_"They don't!"_

_"They'll be more worried if they don't know what's ahead of them!"_

_"Please… Don't…" Sonnet whispered, distress and fear cloaking her eyes and voice. I saw the sun peek through the only window of the room, Sonnet's gentle blonde hair showing. Her rosy ran skin appearing as well. I saw a cut on her shoulder which she got from one of the guards, and remembered how much it bled when she got it. Why do I feel like I'll never see her like this again? I was about to tell them, despite Sonnet's wishes, but the guards pulled Sonnet and her two sisters away._

_Only minutes later, I heard an ear-spliting scream from where Death Day was held. Only one. Only then, did I see the sister be brought back, without Sonnet. I still looked outside the bars, to see if she was lingering down the hall with horror in her eyes. But the entire hall was empty. "S-Sonnet…?" I asked shakily. I turned to her little sisters, who had quickly hugged me, already drowned in deep tears. I saw the other one, who was now the eldest of the two, look up at me, fear in her eyes. They were clearly traumatized. I felt myself get heavy, my neck already aching. "N-NO!" I screamed aloud, tears already running down my cheeks. _

_**End of Flashback**_

_**Regular P.O.V.**_

The Master stared at the strong mage that had come to talk to him about his old friend. The poor boy was in tears as he retold the story, seeing every inch of pain in his eyes. A little hot bundle of magma had appeared on his shoulder, as if it were to comfort the dusty-brown haired male. Ash had only recently joined the guild, months ago now. He was generally a lone boy, with an odd and secret past. But to believe he would be in complete tears as he told the elderly Master what happened. The old man sighed.

"Ash, I can assure you the girl they're looking for now cannot be your friend…" Master Makarov began slowly. "Since she is… well, desceased." Ash stared at the Master, with wet amber eyes.

"She isn't though! I saw her once, and… She told me that she was called 'The Silent Blossom' now! I could hear her!"

"Boy, The Silent Blossom is mute. Whoever did that to you must've been joking around. Trying to get on our good side." Ash continued to stare at the midget.

"She is alive! I saw her, I talked with her! Even though she is mute!" Ash's voice level had rised quickly, making it almost silent in the guild. He quickly calmed down, the regular Guild noises continuing as if nothing happened. The Master sighed in frustration.

"Listen, Ash… I have heard rumors she came from the same place as you," He was clearly referencing The Silent Blossom. "But, according to many, many people, she's always been mute, and is a trouble maker. There's no way someone as noble as your good friend could be her. Now, go get some rest. You will go on the job request with Team Natsu, wether you like it or not. You haven't been on one anytime recent." Ash listened with out an argument, and sulked down the stairs. Mirajane had tried to call him over, but he had to ignore the silverette. He had flashed an apologetic smiled before continuing towards the exit.

Right as he was about to exit, a black slime flew onto his cheek. He glared in the direction it came from. "Not in the mood, Tar-Ass." A ravenette apeared from some shadows, a ball of black sludge gently floating in her hand.

"So, you've been looking at my ass again?" Her perverted voice cooed. "Has it gotten big enough for your liking yet?"

"You're so lucky I don't want to send a wave of magma at you right now!" He growled at her, annoyed enough. Her purple eyes glowed with amusement.

"Either way, you'd destroy the guild hall someway." He glared at her once more, both confused and just pissed at her. "By either way, I mean engulfing the guild hall with lava… Or destroying me." Her perveted, trying-to-be-seductive voice appeared once more. Ash just stormed out of the guild at this point, flipping her off as he walked away. She barely looked offended.

"Dammit, Anita. Why is she so… UNBEARABLE!" He slammed his fist on a tree, a blob of magma burning through it. "Stupid Tar mage… That stuff is disgusting anyways!" He made his way angrily back home and slammed the door open. He had a roommate, since the poor guy needed somewhere to stay. He understood his other roommate was a mage, and always let him calm down if he got pissed.

"Welcome home Ash…" His roommate greeted as he silently worked on something that Ash didn't bother to even ask about. "Pissed?"

"Yeah." Ash answered aburtly and slammed the door to his room when he got to that point. "I'm not having dinner tonight!" He called out to his roommate and jumped onto the bed, figuring he might as well sleep. Think happy, calm, and relaxing thoughts… He repeated in his head as he closed his eyes. He slowly drifted off to sleep.

It was so far a blank dream, with nothing interesting to it. All of a sudden, the same ear-splitting scream from his past returned in his black dream, a drop of blood appearing on the sisters' cheeks instead of tears. His dream brought him to a vast, wide white room, with a majority of the lights off. Her sisters were shown briefly in the middle, and all of a sudden, they disappeared and were replaced by their elder sister. It went blank once more. The scream returned again.

Ash shot up in fear, and looked around wildly. What was that?! He panted heavily, and put his hand over his heart. I'm alive… He looked at a phone his roommate gave him for pay once. He turned the device on, and checked the time. "It's one in the morning…" He then turned it off, and put it in the charger. He always thought people without magic were odd compared to him, and their ways were so weird. Ash forced himself to sleep peacefully through the rest of the nights.

_**The Silent Blossom's P.O.V.**_

I ran stealthily and quietly into the village near the temple I lived in. Glancing around warily, I listened as each of my footsteps made only a soft thud sound. My pale skin made it hard for me to look regular, as many travelers considered me albino. I stole away into the marketplace, seeing a guard station in front of the good stuff. Reluctantly, I call out a bit of my magic, which made myself weaker in return, to kill the guard. The magic flew towards the guard, and choked him to death. I mentally apologized to him as I stole some food, and hurried back to my home, my magic returning to the inside of me.

I sat down at my regular seat, and took a piece of bread I got and bit into it. Something inside my mouth felt missing. I tossed my head backwards, which helped it to the back of my throat, and I swallowed, easily evading choking on the food item. I continued to do the same. The air around me felt hot, as I, myself were freezing cold to the touch. A scientist came in and recorded my temperature to be about 40 degrees celcius. That was, before I stole things. I stared into the sky often as I ate the bread with hunger. My cerulean-green-blue eyes sparkled almost as I saw the stars. Memories began to flood back, both good and bad.

I wanted to scream out in agony as the horrid memories flew into my mind, reminding me how I ended up like this. The famliar pain flowed throughout my body, my neck for once in great amounts of pain on how I screamed. The images I saw through my eyes were only everyone I ever cared about, dying over and over again. I chose the choice for a reason, everyone else would've ended up dead. I'm happy I chose it, and I would've all over again…

I continued to eat like usual, the memories disappearing once more. I prayed inside of my head, I'd be alright, and the memories would not harm anyone.

_**Regular P.O.V.**_

Ash came out of his room and was greeted by his roommate. He sat down at the table. "…Hey, can someone survive death?" Ash asked his roommate randomly. The other turned his head and shrugged.

"If it's something like a disease stopped early, saved from drowning and et cetra… But from something like a blade or any damage done to the heart or important organs are inescapeable. Why?" Ash slumped his shoulders a bit, his hope quickly fading away.

"…Nothing…"

**And ta-da! I did my absolute best with this chapter, hoped everyone liked it! Feels nice to be back. ^^ I'll probably have Author's Block again after this, but otherwise I think I'll be fine. I just want you guys to know I'm alive. It's just that school's been driving me hard, and I just can't wait for a break, where I can work a little more on ideas for a few more Fanfictions. I have two crossovers in mind, but I will only spoil this:**

**Both include Fairy Tail. Anyways, See ya in the next chapter!**

**R&R**

**~Strawberrycheezecake~**


End file.
